Through the Eyes of Another
by Estelle Black
Summary: hat do you think would happen if... Emmett and Rose grew more and more apart, Alice fell in love with another vampire and Nessie decided that it was too difficult for her and Jake to be together? want to know read and find out... plz read
1. Chapter 1: A Rocky Situation

Twilight FanfictionLife through the eyes of Another

A Rocky Situation

Bella Cullen

It was mid-day the sun was hidden behind large grey clouds as usual, that's what the weather was always like here in Forks. I sat peacefully at the large pine table in one of the many seats that had been placed around the table. Not that me or my family ever used this table but it was for decoration. I sat quietly looking down at my hands that were interlocked on the table as I waited for my husband Edward Cullen that I adored more than anything all accept my young daughter.

Edward had gone down to the school which Renesmee attended to see the principal who had rung us telling us of the troubles which Renesmee had started with large groups of people. As I sat there in silence, the rest of my family was busy doing their own things I heard the front door open. Rapidly I rose from the cushioned chair where I had been sitting and walked into the passage way. As I walked in I saw Renesmee lugging herself along with her head hung low. Copper coloured curls fell in front of her eyes causing droplets of water to fall on the wooden floorboards; her shoulders were slumped over making her beautiful posture seem to look slightly unattractive. I shifted my gaze to look at my darling husband walking gracefully behind her a placid look on his face. Raising one of my brows I talked to Edward telepathically.

_So what happened?_

Edward turned to his young daughter who stood a few centimeters ahead of him before speaking "Nessie," he said calmly in his velvet voice yet it had a sharp tinge to it. "Do you have something you would like to tell your mother?" he asked, I watched as Nessie lifted her head a groan falling from her lips as she rolled her eyes at her father, who glared at her. She narrowed her eyes at him before sighing and turned her head to look at me plastering a fake smile across her lips and beginning to speak.

"Well mother dear," she started attitude dripping from her voice "I am terribly sorry to tell you, but I will not be returning to school for a while," with that she ripped her eyes away from me before glaring at Edward for a few seconds then turned and made her way up to her room, stomping dramatically up the stairs just to add character.

I stood in my spot my hands placed on my hips my gaze flicking over to my husband's before I groaned turning and making my way back into the kitchen. "Bloody hell," I mumbled under my breath as I walked over to the kitchen sink and placed my hands on the bench closing my eyes and bowing me head down. "Three times, three times this week," I stated as calmly as I could muster up.

"Bella, she's only young don't forget." Edward whispered walking over and placing his perfect arms around me.

"You always say that." I stated, turning to face him and wrapping my arms around his neck looking into his topaz coloured eyes.

He simply cocked one of his brows at me before a smirk crossed his beautiful face "Do you not remember what you were like when you were her age? You yourself did some pretty troublesome things in you adolescent years."

I looked down biting back a giggle that was forming in my chest and tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on my face, but had no luck. Edward simply chuckled before gently pressing his lips to mine catching me off guard but I simply smiled into the kiss before returning it.

Suddenly we were pulled away from one and other by the sound of something smashing on what sounded like a wall and the deep voice of Emmett yell "SHIT!" quickly Edward let go of me and turned to the room where it had come from, which sounded like the study. I looked back at my husband who simply shrugged before gently taking my hand and we both walked into the study to find one of Esme's valuable vases's smashed on the ground at the opposite side of the room, Rose glaring daggers at Emmett who was looking at her with a surprised look on his face.  
"Rose?" I whispered letting go of Edward's hand and slowly walking over to the blonde headed angel who stood rigid in one spot her hands clenched into fists. "What's wrong?" I asked flicking my gaze between the two before she spoke.

"This man," she hissed turning to face me, her topaz eyes' showing the anger that she was holding in. "is being irrational."

"How in the name of god am I being irrational?" he yelled at her from the opposite side of the room where he stood, I turned to look at him only to find he had a confused look printed across his face.

"Are you honestly telling me that you have no idea how you, Emmett Cullen, are being irrational?" she screamed before bending down and picking up a thick book that sat on the ground before she straightened up and threw the book at his head with so much force that I felt the wind from the throw on my face. Emmett simply lifted one of his large hands and caught the book that was only inches from his face before chucking it away from him and speaking again.

"Yes, ROSALIE HALE, I _AM_ saying that I have no idea how I am being irrational." He growled at her his eyes flashing with anger, something I had never really seen. To be honest I had never seen Emmett so angry at his wife before.

"You are being irrational by saying that we should move away from this family, where do you plan for us to go? Alaska?"

"Yes, and I ask _yet again,_ how am I being irrational?"

"Geez Emmett you are about as thick as two short planks, you know yourself that I don't want to move away, from this family, from this life. You know that Emmett." She screamed yet again.

"Well excuse me Miss Hale for wanting to _TRY _and live a normal life." Emmett snarled his chocolate curls falling in front of his topaz eyes.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, NORMAL!" Rose laughed exasperated "WE MISTER CULLEN _WILL NEVER _HAVE A _NORMAL _LIFE, INCASE YOU_FORGOT _WE ARE _VAMPIRES!"_

"I _KNOW _THAT, BUT STILL WE COULD _TRY _LIVING A SEMI NORMAL LIFE." Rose just continued to glare at him from a distance. "you know what Rose," he sighed looking at his stunning wife "I give up, I give up trying to make you happy because whatever I do it just never seems to be enough,"

Rose looked at her husband for a few seconds before she scoffed and floated out of the study and walked upstairs. I could hear her muttering to herself as she stormed up the stairs. I turned to Edward, who was looking over at his brother who had turned and walked over to one of the many large windows at the far side of the room and was gazing out at the greenery that surrounded the large house. I looked at Edward before whispering to him that I would go and talk to Rose. He smiled before placing a light kiss on my forehead before I turned and walked out of the large study and up the flight of stairs toward Rose and Emmett's room.

I lightly knocked on the door waiting for a response, when there was no response I took lead and pushed the door open slowly and peeked my head around the door to find Rosalie sitting in an old polished oak rocking chair in the corner of her room looking out her window. By the way she was sitting and the expression that was plastered across her face I could tell that if she was human she would be crying. "Rose?" I whispered quietly slowly moving closer to where she sat. I kneeled down in front of her trying to find her eyes, she sighed before flicking her eyes so she was looking into mine. "Are you alright?" I asked almost mutely. She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled weakly. "Come on honey, you can tell me."

Quietly she began to speak to me "it's just Emmett and I, we used to be so close, but now…" she paused pulling her eyes away from me and looked down at her lap. "It's as if we're slowly growing apart, like we are losing all the love that we used to have for one and other." a small sob fell from her lips as her perfect blonde hair fell in front of her topaz coloured eyes that were now closed tightly. I lightly placed a hand over her own which was resting over one of the arms of the rocking chair.

"Rose it'll be fine, I promise," I promised in a soft tone.

"I hope so Bella," she sighed bringing her head up so her eyes met mine again "I really hope so." with her saying that I knew that that was the end of our conversation, I patted her hand before rising to my feet and made my way over to the door, but before I left I turned to look at Rose who was looking at me I smiled sympathetically before walking out the room and down the stairs.

Once I had reached the bottom of the stairs I walked into the lounge room to sit down for a while only to find that Edward was already in there sitting on the long lounge chair, he was smiling his crooked smile so I guessed that everything went well with Emmett and him so I walked over and sat down next to him resting my head on his chest, I felt his hand start to caress my hair so I simply closed my eyes enjoying the silence.

The next thing I heard movement in the study and a door close, quickly both Edward and I sat up only to see Emmett walk past the doorway muttering to himself as he walked toward the front door. Instantly Edward got to his feet and walked out after his brother. I sat by myself in complete silence as I waited for my husband to return and when he did I saw that he had a calm look on his face although I could tell that he was unhappy. "Edward, what did Emmett say?" I asked as he plonked himself down in the lounge chair next to me.

"He said he needed time to be alone and think." he replied in a hushed tone before he sighed tilting his head back on the lounge and closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them and looked up at the pale ceiling.

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean that they aren't going to get through this… does it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Bella I can't be certain, I mean I have never seen Emmett and Rose fight like this at all. The only time that I have ever seen them fight they were only little fights not a big screaming fit between each other, and another thing Emmett has never walked out on Rose… or said he gave up on anything for her." sighing I turned away from Edward only to find Rose standing in the door frame. The look on her face told me right away that her heart was about to shatter right there and then.

I felt Edward's body turn to face the figure standing in the doorway "Rosalie I am so sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop him."

Slowly Rose raised one of her beautiful hands to tell him to stop. "Is he really gone?" she asked her voice soft and full of emotion, I couldn't help but feel her pain.

"Rose, with all honesty I don't know. You might just have to give him some space, let him clear his mind for a while." the angel in front of me simply nodded her head slowly before looking down at the ground and turning then walking out of the room. I sighed and looked down at the ground before I felt Edward's comforting arms around me and he pulled me down onto his chest.

"I love you Bella," he whispered to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes before answering "I love you to Edward." I felt him bow his head and place a soft kiss on top of my head.

* * *

**_A/N: Well hello this is my first Twilight fan fiction, please leave a review telling me what you think... constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too mean :) _**


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Affair

Twilight Fan Fiction Through the eyes of another [Type text]

Hidden Affair

Edward Cullen

I stood at the front door the rain falling out in front of me as I watched my beautiful Bella walk out into the rain off toward her car which was parked in the drive way. Suddenly she stopped and turned to me before dancing up to me and placing a tender kiss on my lips. "I forgot to give you a kiss goodbye," she whispered before turning on the balls of her feet and gliding back over to her bright red Ferrari that I had bought her when she had come into my family. I stood at the door watching as she silently sped off down the road toward her house before I turned and walked inside my families and my own house listening to the rain as it pelted down on to the roof. Suddenly out of nowhere I heard something that sounded a lot like a wall crumbling and a scream. The scream was feminine and I knew who it was straight away it was Alice. Quickly I ran up the stairs and straight into Alice and Jasper's room. looking around I saw that Alice was standing in the corner of the room a scared look on her face and she was looking at something in front of me, I turned my gaze to find that Jasper had another vampire pinned up against one of the bedroom walls a large hole had been smashed into the lilac coloured wall, a growl was rumbling in Jasper's chest making a hiss escape Alice's mouth behind me. "JASPER HALE, STOP!" Alice screamed before I could do anything Alice had pounced onto Jasper's back her arms wound around his neck. My head was crowded with the thoughts of the three in the room creating a large headache.

"ALICE!" I heard Rose's voice yell through the door, I turned to find her standing at the door before she ran over and ripped Alice off of Jasper and held her back her hands restrained behind her back. There was so much going on in the minds of the three in the room. Jasper was thinking about ripping this guy apart limb for limb then burning the pieces. So he wanted him dead. Alice's thoughts were all about this other vampire, I picked up that his name was Oliver. All Oliver really wanted to do was get out of here.

"JASPER, LEAVE HIM ALONE" Alice snarled as she looked at her 'Husband' fighting with her new 'love' interest.

"Jasper listen to her." I growled out at him. Jasper turned his head his eyes flashing with anger I could tell that he had a lust of killing this Oliver right here and right now it's not like he couldn't he had done it before.

"Stay out of this Edward." He roared turning his head back and slamming Oliver's body against the wall again creating another crumbling sound and the hole in the bigger than it already was. Swiftly I walked up to my brother and grasped his shoulder I turned him around and as I did his fist came in contact with my jaw making me fall backwards landing on my back but I quickly rose to my feet, before I had a chance to grab Jasper and pull him back because he had started attaching Oliver again Emmett had run into the room and grabbed him off and flung him across the room, he hit the wall rather hard and slipped down. It reminded me of the time he had gone to attack Bella and I had pushed him across the room only this time he didn't get up he just sat there.

Alice wriggled her hands out of Rose's grip and ran over kneeling down by the other vampire who was now kneeling on the ground. "Oliver, Oliver my love, are you alright?" as soon as those words left Alice's mouth I suddenly started to feel sorry for Jasper; his wife which he had loved and adored for sixty nine years had betrayed him and in secret to. I snarled at Alice and her new lover Oliver in disgust.

"Alice how could you?" Rose jeered "how could you after what you and Jasper have done together?" Alice didn't answer she just knelt there looking at the ground. Rose scoffed at Alice before walking over and yanking her to her feet. She looked at Alice a disgusted look on her face I only caught the last of her thoughts before she had slapped Alice across the face. Oliver jumped in front of Alice crouching growling at her anger flashing in his eyes. Rose snarled as she crouched down on the ground.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked walking over in front of Rose looking down at Oliver he slowly straightened up and looked at me a smirk spreading across his face.

"Come back here and I will personally see wiping that smirk off your face." Emmett shot hotly at him.

"Very well then, I shall not return." He whispered as he watched us. '_Too bad that you two entered at the time you did. Jasper may have got his wife back._' Oliver's sly voice sneaked into my head, I growled at him before grabbing him around the neck and chucked him out the closed window, glass shattering everywhere on the carpet. I heard Emmett chuckling behind me. I turned to find that he had the normal goofy face which he had on almost all the time when something dramatic happened.

"Nice going Ed," he chuckled as he walked over to the now smashed window where I stood watching as Oliver had gracefully landed on his feet and was now speeding off away from the house like he should have been. Then I felt him turn his head and Alice's soft voice crept into the crevices of my mind '_please, please Emmett don't hurt me._' She pleaded.

I spun around and looked at her she was crumpled up against the back wall Rose had got to her feet and walked over and sat down next to Jasper I could see it because Alice was looking at it and the was picturing it in her mind. "Emmett," he turned to look at me, I shook my head telling him to stop glaring at her.

"Well I am not going to stand here and let her just walk away after what she did to Jasper," he stated exasperated "She is either going to say something or…"

"Emmett!" I growled

"WHAT, I could have called her something but I bit my tongue so be grateful."

I went to say something to Emmett but Alice cut me off before any words left my lips "Don't Edward, Jasper I…. I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Well you could start with why you chose to betray me," I whipped around and watched as he took Rose's arm off of his shoulders and swiftly got to his feet "Alice I have never betrayed you, NEVER!" he yelled the last word making Alice cringe back into the wall.

"I know," she stated looking down at the ground. "You weren't meant to find out, I mean… that came out wrong."

"Well I can see I married a liar… and she goes by the name of Alice Cullen."

"No it's just, well have you never looked at another vampire and wanted to be with her?"

"No, Alice I have only ever had eyes for you, you should know that. I've never loved someone as much as I love you… but then again I guess that means absolutely nothing to you." A growl rumbled in his chest taking a deep breath he tried his hardest to clam himself down. Alice looked up at him and the pained expression that was plastered across her face told me that if she had a beating heart she would be crying.

"Get out," Jasper whispered looking down at the ground.

"Jasper please."

"LEAVE!" the growl that had rumbled in his chest left his lips as he said that word making Alice squeak and quickly get to her feet running out of the room down the stairs soundlessly the only noise I heard that signified that she had left was the front door slam closed. I turned to look at Jasper who had fallen onto his knees where he was standing before yelling at Alice. His head was in his hands. I looked at Emmett then at Rose who was still sitting against the back wall they both looked at me and I nodded my head as if to say 'leave' silently Rose got to her feet.

"Emmett we…" Rose didn't get to say anything more because Emmett had walked out of the room and he looked as if he was heading down the stairs, then I heard it the front door closed and I knew that Emmett had left the building. I heard Rose sigh quietly, turning my head I saw that her head had bowed over and her shoulders were slumped slowly she walked past me I heard her sniffle and a dry sob fall from her lips. I wanted so much to reach out and pull her into a warm hug, but I had to figure things out with Jasper first.

"Edward, what did I do wrong?" he started his voice was low and in a whisper, sighing I turned and walked over to where he knelt on the ground. "Honestly what did I do wrong? I tried to giver her everything she could have ever wanted…" he trailed off then we sat in silence before he spoke again "I gave her my soul."

I must admit I had never heard Jasper talk like this let alone heard him admit that he had given Alice his soul but it made sense because all the affection the two showed whenever I saw them when they were together it was amazing. "Jasper you did nothing wrong." I began "sometimes things just don't work out between loving couples."

"I just don't understand why. I mean I have NEVER I repeat _NEVER_ looked at another female vampire or _human _for that matter. She was the only one that was able to make me smile; she was always there for me in my hour of need and I her. She always seemed to lift me up when I was down. Now that is telling you something, Edward."

I didn't know what to say because he was right with everything and not even I knew where he was going to find another female that was able to do what Alice could do to him, as much as I tried to stay positive to the whole 'he will find someone else' I just couldn't because I knew it was most likely never going to happen. "Edward, can I ask you a question?" I turned my head to look at Jasper he was looking at the ground.

"Yes."

Jasper sighed before he began to speak, "Edward… can you imagine Bella and yourself sixty years from now happily married?" he paused for a few seconds before beginning to speak "Then have her break your heart… like Alice did to me?"

I was stuck, as hard as I tried sixty years was quite a while and as much as I wanted it to stay the way it is now with me and Bella I couldn't say I could see it. "No, I can not." I answered truthfully. Jasper lifted his head to look at me a pained expression spread across his face; he looked at me for a few seconds before he got to his feet and walked over to the smashed window looking out at the rain that was falling softly outside the window. I watched as pulled back his sleeves on his black skivvy to reveal the white scars which he had gained during the Civil War back in eighteen sixty-one. "These…" he started running his long pale fingers across the scars on his arms before he reached up and light brushing his fingers across the scars which were scattered across his face. "Were less painful then when I found out what my Alice had been doing to me, and behind my back." I looked at my brother standing at the window his posture telling me everything about how he felt.

Walking over I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making him turn his head ever so slightly that I knew he was listening but he wasn't looking directly at me. "I am here if you ever need to talk." I whispered. I saw him nod his head once before I heard the purr of my darling's car pull up in the drive way. Taking my hand away I turned and walked out looking at the large hole that was in the wall. I made it out just in time to watch my rain soaked yet still stunning wife walk through the door.

"Hey honey" she greeted me walking up and wrapping her arms around me in a hug "I… uh just saw Alice running down the road. She looked as if she was about to cry, did I miss something while I was out?" she asked her voice full of concern, that was another thing I loved about her she was concerned about everything, even if it didn't involve her. Bowing my head over I placed a tender kiss on her soft lips before scooping her up in my arms and walking into the lounge room and falling onto the white lounge which was set across from the large television which we had. "What was that for?" she asked one of her chocolate brow arch in a quizzical look.

"What? Is a husband not allowed to kiss his wife?" I asked looking at her, she simply giggled before kissing me again.

"Seriously Edward is there something wrong, that I should know about?"

"No, nothing everything is fine." I assured her kissing her once more.

* * *

**_So Here is the 2nd chapter... please leave a review and tell me what you think... good, bad, in the middle_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sudden Desicion

A Sudden Decision

Renesmee Cullen

I sat on an old oak rocking chair that was situated in the corner of my room my CD player had a soft piano melody flowing out of its large speakers. Slowly I rocked back forth on the chair visions of _my _Jake dancing in my head, a smile playing at the corner of my lips. As I sat there I heard my bedroom door slowly creak open, opening my eyes I saw that Grandfather Carlisle was standing at the now open door.

"Nessie darling, may I come in?" he asked me his voice no higher than a whisper. Quickly I got to my feet and nodded my head. A warm smile spread across his face and he walked over to me. "Close your eyes." I did as he said closing my eyes. With my senses I felt him left his arms and I felt something come down and it rested at the bottom of my neck only inches before my voice box. "Alright, you may open your eyes now." Leisurely I opened my eyes and looked down to see that a silver locket had been placed around my neck.

The locket was the size of a penny with designs engraved into the front and a sapphire about the size of a baby's finger nail. I opened it, there were two spaces for me to put a two pictures and I knew exactly who I was going to put in it. Closing it I looked up at grandfather Carlisle who stood there, I saw that his butterscotch eyes were sparkling and a warm smile was printed across his face. "What... what is this for?" I struggled to find the words to form the sentence but I managed.

"It was my mother's," he said slowly his voice still a whisper.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"I give you this locket Nessie hoping that you will keep it safe and that you wear it with pride. I also give it to you because I see a strong girl who can go far with her life, and she loves and cares for her family."

A smile was printed across my face as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. His arms wrapped lovingly around me as he placed a soft kiss on my curls. After a few silent moments he let go of me and took my hand in his before leading me down the staircase into the lounge room where I found my mother and father sitting on the long lounge chair hugging one and other. Dad seemed to look dazed while mum looked depressed.

"Mum? Dad?" I whispered as I walked over to the standing in front of them, the two of them snapped out of their dazes and looked up at me. Dad let go of mum smiling meekly sitting up, mum just sat up straighter smiling at me. I sat down in the middle of them looking at them both.

"Wow Nessie darling nice necklace." Dad complimented placing the locket in the palm of his hand studying it intently. Mum leaned closer to look at it also.

"Nessie honey, where did you get it?" mother asked looking away from the locket and up at me.

"Grandfather Carlisle gave it to me; he told me it once belonged to his mother." I stated looking at mum before pulling my eyes away from her butterscotch coloured ones and looking down at the small delicate locket that was still in the palm of my father's hand.

"Bella," I heard the sweet voice of Aunt Rose come from behind where the three of us sat, I turned to look at her. Rose's normal beautiful face was crumpled and looked as if she was about to cry. Instantly I jumped to my feet walking over and placing one of my pale hands on Aunt Rose's arm looking up at her intently.

"Aunt Rose, What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her. I saw her eyes pull away from mine and look down at the ground.

"It's nothing Nessie," she assured me her voice no higher than a whisper, "Don't worry about me." when she said that she looked up at me, Rose must have caught a glimpse at the locket that was around my neck because she cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. "Where'd you get that?"

"Grandfather, Carlisle gave it to me as a gift, it belonged to his mother."

"It looks beautiful on you Nessie, you should be proud when you wear it," she stated a smile spreading across his face.

"Nessie," Dad called, I turned to face him and I saw that he had got up off the lounge chair. "Come with me for a while honey… mum and Aunt Rose have to have a bit of a talk." I danced over to where my father stood; he wound on of his arms around my shoulders and led me out of the lounge room and into the large family room where his beautiful antique grand piano stood.

"Hey, dad would you be able to play me something?" I asked turning to face him a smile spread across my face. Tilting his head he looked down at me his crooked smile spreading across his face and I knew straight away what he was going to play for me, and I couldn't wait.

"Of course," dad said leading me over to where the large piano stood, bending slightly he pulled out the chair out he pulled his arms away from my shoulder before we both sat down, I watched in anticipation as he rested his fingers over the keys. Taking in a deep breath he began to press the keys playing the beautiful melody that I knew all too well. It was the song that he wrote when he first met mum. Might I just say that when mum and dad fell in love it was like a fairytale. They looked at one and other and it was like_ bam _they were in love, the downside to that was that dad loved her because her _blood... yes I said blood _sang to her. Or something like that. I sat there watching as dad's fingers moved quickly yet gracefully over the keys as the melody fastened in tempo and became more complicated.

*~*~*

After a few minutes the lullaby slowly drew to an end I looked up at dad's face and saw that a smile was printed across his face and it looked as if his butterscotch eyes were sparkling with happiness I guessed. I heard heels clicking on the ground, I turned to find my mother was standing in the door way her long chocolate hair fell slightly in front of her eyes smiling she walked over to where dad still sat and she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his head before she turned and looked at me.

"Nessie, would I be able to talk to dad for a moment in privet?" I nodded my head and got to my feet walking out of the large family room and into the hallway when I heard the doorbell ring. Squinting my eyes I looked out the windows that were placed into our large door. A smile spread across my face at what I saw. I ran down the hallway and flung the door open to find a rain soaked Jacob standing under the small shelter that was out the front of our house. He wore no shirt and his black hair was wet and it stuck to his shoulders. "JAKE" I screamed before flinging myself into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Hey... nice to see you to babe," he chuckled hugging my just as tightly as I was. I pulled away and looked into his deep brown almost black eyes giggling before I placed a light peck on his lips and took his hand leading inside.

"MUM JAKE'S HERE!" I yelled. I heard dad groan before mother sighed and replied with '_okay Nessie._' The thing with my dad and Jake is that my father had never liked him. Not sure what the reason was because I was never told, but I didn't care because there was nothing my parents could do about Jake coming over here. The reason for that was because Jake is a werewolf and he has imprinted on me. Now you may be asking what imprinting is well I will tell you. Imprinting is something that all werewolves do when they find the person that they want to be with forever they are drawn to the person almost instantly and there is no way that an imprint can be broken.

We both walked into the kitchen and I walked over to the bench "Jake do you want something to drink? Coffee? Juice?" I asked at i looked at him. He nodded.

"Nessie I would love a coffee... I am feeling rather low on energy." I laughed before flicking the kettle on considering it was always filled with water and got a large mug out of the cupboard filling it with coffee, before I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. A smile suddenly crept across my face and I felt my face heat up slightly. "Have I said hello?" Jake whispered in my ear his voice hot and husky. I turned to face him.

"I don't recall." I stated. Jake chuckled before I felt his hot lips on mine and his arms wound tighter around my waist so I was moulded to his perfect body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before I heard someone clear there throat. I groaned before pushing away from Jake to find mum standing in the doorway, she looked as if she was ready to kill someone... I am guessing Jake, she still doesn't like the fact that I am with him... I really don't know why. Jake turned and faced my mother before speaking.

"You right there Bells?" Jake asked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, come here now please I need to have a word with you." I sighed and started to walk over to mum before Jake grabbed my hand in his and pulled me close pressing a kiss on my lips. He knew never to kiss me in front of my mum now all hell is going to break loose I bet you.

"JACOB BLACK WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KISSING MY **DAUGHTER **IN FRONT OF ME?" she roared. Well I guess I was right. Jake turned to face mum, anger flashed across his face.

"So what you are allowed to make out with you iceblock in front of me..." suddenly he was cut off by mum slamming into him, making him stumble slightly but he recovered quickly a growl escaped his mouth and he went at mum.

"JAKE!" I screamed but it was too late dad had entered the room and flung Jake across the room and snarl ripping out of his chest before he crouched down in front of my mother. I heard Jake groaning in pain. I turned and looked at Jake who was on the ground holding his head. Suddenly a scent flooded through the room mum and dad stopped inhaling. Quickly I ran over to Jake and helped him to his feet before anything drastic happened and led him outside into the rain. "Jake are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I should be fine… just a bit of blood," Jake stated as he pulled his hand down and to my utter shock his whole palm was covered with deliciously scented blood that I knew I had to be strong and stay away from.

"Jake listen there's something I have to tell you." I pointed out my voice low and I looked down at the ground.

"Sure babe what is it?"

"Jake… I don't know how toy say this…" I trailed off trying to think of how to say this without hurting him, it's not like I wanted to say this but it was for the better and I knew it but it still pained me deeply.

"Say what babe?" he asked as he lifted my chin with his hand that wasn't covered in blood. That's when tears began to form in my eyes.

"Jake, I don't think this is working…"

"What do you mean? What isn't working?"

"We aren't working, we're both so different, different families, different lives. Jake I don't think we should start something that we could never finish… I'm sorry." I looked at him through a blurred vision his facial expression didn't change but I saw pain and heartbreak flash through his beautiful eyes causing the tears that were filling in my eyes to flood over and the warm liquid fall down my cheeks. Soft whimpers fell from my lips and I heard Jake trying to control his shaking by taking deep breaths and the rain fell heavily outside.

Several excruciatingly painful minutes went by before Jake spoke "Well..." he started "if that's how you feel..." he trailed off a growl rumbled in his chest and I saw that his eyes were glazed over with tears that he wouldn't let fall. "I... guess.... this is... goodbye."

As he said those words I thought I heard his heart break in half completely. With that he turned on the heels of his feet and walked off the front porch and out into the rain toward his car which waited out the front for him. My tears fell faster and my chest had a piercing pain going through it as if my chest was being sliced open and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched as his car left before flinging the front door open and running up the flights of stairs crashing through my bedroom door and falling on my bed and crying into my pillow.

* * *

**_A/N: Well here you go the newest chapter... please tell me what you think?_**

**_was it alright?_**

**_i will try have the next one up soon_**

**_Estelle XOX_**


	4. Chapter 4: Honeymoon on the Isle of Sky

Twilight Fan Fiction Through the Eyes of Another

A Honeymoon on the Isle of Sky

Lecia Clearwater (nee Saunders)

The clock on the wall read five thirty, I laid on the bed which I had been sleeping on a smile printed across my face as I looked down at my newly married husband who lay asleep beside me, his expression so soft and angelic that I couldn't help but reach out one of my hands and gently brush it across one of his hot cheeks, shifting the strands of black hair that were splayed across his face. I noticed how a small smile graced his lips at my touch. A soft giggle left my lips before the phone on the corner table next to where I slept started ringing. After the first ring I picked it up and watched as Seth groaned softly before rolling over and returning to sleep silently.

"Hello, Lecia Saund... I mean Clearwater speaking" I quickly corrected myself, I still had to get into the hang of my name now being Lecia Margaret Clearwater not Lecia Margaret Saunders.

"Lecia?" a deep husky voice came through the phone he sounded as if he was confused "oh Lecia, hi it's Jake, is Seth there?" he asked finally figuring out who I was.

"Where else would he be Jake?" I asked in a teasing tone "out patrolling the border of Scotland?"

"Well it sure as hell wouldn't surprise me." Jake stated a warm chuckle falling from his lips. I smiled before beginning to talk again.

"Yeah he is here; I will just get him for you." I stated pulling the phone away from my ear and placing it on my chest before gently nudging Seth. Nothing happened. _God these wolfy boyfriends... I mean husbands._ Sighing I placed my hands in the middle of his back and pushed him with all my might, I accidentally pushed him out of the bed. _Damn too much strength there Lecia. _I heard him grumbling as he slowly got up on his knees

"What'd you do that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up when I nudged you."

"Well you didn't have to push me out of bed... damn we've only been married how many hours and you're already kicking me out of bed?"

"I don't know..." I giggled; slowly he got back on the bed.

"Now don't push me out again." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Yes my lord... Jake's on the phone for you..."

"Tell him I am sleeping." He groaned as he dropped back on the bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

I sighed before pulling the phone from my chest and talking into the mouth piece. "I'm sorry Jake, he's _sleeping_."

"Sure he is that's why I heard him fall to the ground like a goddamn rock." He stated.

"Okay then mister know it all, why don't you try waking him up then?" I asked into the phone. There was a chuckle from the other end of the phone before he replied.

"Alright then," I giggled before placing the phone over one of his Seth's ears.

"OI, BETA!" he yelled this made Seth jolt up right in his bed.

"I'm up!" he said quickly, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He turned to face me a scowl printed across his face.

"Was this your idea _love?_" he asked as he looked at me, I shook my head my curls flinging around my face.

"Nope it was your _Alpha's _idea, you can't blame it on me _hon._" He stuck his tongue out at me like the child we both knew he still was before taking the phone from my hand.

"Yeah I'm listening." He groaned into the phone, I smiled before jumping out of the bed and kissing him on the cheek because I knew I was no longer needed in the room. Slowly I made my way down the small hallway toward the kitchen slash lounge room. I grabbed my ipod off the kitchen bench and placed the ear phones in my ear before flicking the music on. The first song that I came to was '_Insatiable' _by _'Darren Hayes_' I quickly changed the song, I had no idea why I even had that song on my ipod it made me want to gag whenever I listened to it, I swear I wouldn't have put it on my ipod. Then again I did lend my ipod to… _SETH! _God he is a pain sometimes but I love him. The song that came on after that was a better song it was a song that I had liked for ages, it was '_True Colours_' it was a cover which '_Phil Collins_' did I wasn't much of a fan of the original singer who was '_Cindy Lauper_' she was a strange one that one.

I flopped down on a lounge chair that was seated in our lounge room, it was a terrible colour, it was an off white and it was really bad to look at but I must say it was really comfortable. As the music played I zoned out looking at the blank wall in front of me as I flicked through the many memories that I had of Seth and myself, I thought back to when we had first met.

Seth and I had first met when I had come to the reservation with my mates Kelly and Jamie and yes Jamie was a girl just in case any of you thought she was a guy. We had come to the reservation because we heard they had good surfing waves. Now I wasn't really one for surfing but Jamie and Kelly were so they asked me if I wanted to go with them and of course I said yes even if that meant that I had to sit in a car for a couple of hours while I watched my two mates surfing.

It was while they were out surfing that they met Seth and his mates Jacob, Paul, Embry and Quil. The two of them began talking to the crowd and got to know them a bit. I can't remember what I was exactly doing when they were in the water but I think I was listening to music while reading a book of some sort. Anyway Kelly and Jamie finally made their way back to the beach with the large group following them.

If I can remember correctly this is how the conversation went.

*~*~*

'_Hey Lecia!" Jamie called her deep yet feminine voice called out to me. I lifted my head from my book I was reading and pulled an earphone out of my ear looking up at her as she made her way closer to the combie. Her coffee coloured locks stuck together in big clumps because of how wet they were._

_ "What?" I called out to her my words catching on the harsh wind that whipped my face like hundreds of knives digging into my skin._

_ "We have people we want you to meet," she yelled at me. "So get out of that damn van and come out here." _

_ I groaned before putting my book down placed my ipod in my pocket one of my earphones still in my ear with the music on rather loud. I pushed myself off of where I was sitting and made my way over to the large crowd. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body and pulled my beanie down so it was over my freezing ears._

_ "Here she is," I heard Kelly say in her soft voice. I looked up from the sand and saw Kelly standing around with five guys who were dare I saw absolutely gorgeous. They all had the darker skin and perfectly toned bodies, I suddenly felt rather light headed and dizzy as I got closer to Kelly, "Lecia this is, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil." Hey the all chorused together._

"_Hello," I greeted in an almost inaudible voice but they all seemed to be able to hear me perfectly over the crashing waves and the violent whistles of the wind. As I looked around I looked over the shoulder of Jacob and saw that there was another teenager much like them only he seemed a lot younger and to me a lot more... well attractive, I guess was the only word I could say. Slowly he made his way up to the group._

_ "Hey Seth," Kelly called, he lifted his head from the sand and jogged toward her, "This is Lecia." He flicked his eyes over to me._

_ "Hello," I greeted him holding out one of my hands._

_ "Y-y-yeah, umm… hi" he stuttered before taking my hand in his and shaking it ever so slightly. His hands were rather rough but they were so warm, it was amazing how a guy could be this hot on a day like today. I heard his mates snickering behind him, he let go of my hand and the cold wind hit it rather quickly so I quickly tucked it away in my pocket of my jacket and diverted my eyes so I was looking down at the ground but I could feel Seth's eyes burning into the top of my head._

_ The rest of the day went along rather well, Jamie and Kelly went Surfing with the guys and I just sat in the combie listening to music and thinking about random things. Then out of nowhere there was a loud _bang_ on the combie making me jump ten feet in the air my ear phones fell out of my ears then I heard male laughing and Seth walked around so he was standing where I could see him._

_ "Did I scare ya?" he asked in between laughs._

_ "Nah… not at all." I stated my voice dripping with sarcasm which made him laugh even harder and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. I sat up from my lying position crossing my legs under one and other before speaking again. "Would you like to seat?" I asked indicating to the back of the combie, he nodded his head and sat down next to me for the rest of the time the two of us just sat talking to one and other and finding out facts about each other._

_*~*~*_

That was how Seth and I first met if I remember correctly. I would return back to the reservation every weekend and each time I would catch up with Seth, I met his mother and sister I really liked his mother Sue she was a nice woman with a beautiful personality. Then his sister Leah scared the crap out of me, she would always give me death glares but as I got to know her and as she got to know me we became a lot more close, then it kinda went from there, we went on our first date and it was so romantic to me. After the date we went for a walk and bought an ice cream as we walked along. I think it went something like this.

_ The night was cool, the bitter air was nipping at my cheeks and somehow seeping through my thick jacket and bitting at my skin making goosebumps start to appear all over my arms my legs were the only things that were warm because I was wearing a pair nice black track pants my feet were warm to because I was wearing a cosy pair of ugg boots. The crashing of the waves echoed around us and the wind tugged at my hair blowing it every direction possible. Out of nowhere I felt one of Seth's hot hand grab my own, he stopped walking so I stopped as well turning slightly and looking at him my hair still being tugged at. I curled my hair around my ear and looked at him my eyes locking with his a smile etched across his face._

_ "Lecia I have to talk to you about something." His voice was deep and so alluring I had to mentally slap myself to make sure that I stayed away from la, la land._

_ "Sure, what is it?" I asked. Then he began to tell me about his ability and what he is, I was scared but excited at the same time, I mean I was dating a were wolf/ shape shifter whatever you want to call it, I was scared because well I guess if he got out of control something bad may happen. He continued to tell me, he told me everything. He told me how Emily got her scar and that it wasn't from a pet dog of her,s it was in fact her beloved husband Sam, he went nuts one day and she was there, he lashed out at her and that's how she got the scare and every day after that he had been so careful in front of her and with her. I thought it was scary knowing what they could do but sweet at the same time. Then Seth began telling me about something called imprinting, it's something that his kind do and it means that they want to spend the rest of their life with them a lot like soul mates._

_ "Um... Seth not that this isn't amazing, it is... but why are you telling me this?" I asked a little confused. We had only been on one date it's not like we would be together forever. Did it? I asked myself mentally as I looked at Seth, I noticed that his tan cheeks had turned a slight red colour and he had bowed his head down so he was looking at the sand. I kept looking at him still confused. My hair was being tugged at again. Well it was until Seth looked up at me and reached out one of his hot hands, his finger tips lightly brushing my cheeks making my heart to boom in my chest, then I felt him smoothing out my hair before his rough hand cupped around the back of my neck. My eyes widened slightly as I felt him take a step closer to me the heat from his body radiating off and onto my body warming me completely. My cheeks flushed with heat and I bowed my head down diverting my eyes to the sand. Seth chuckled making my eyes to flutter as his hot breath tickled my cheeks slightly, with his other hand Seth placed it under my chin and lifted ever so lightly so my eyes were level with his._

_ "I'm telling you this because you are the one I want to be with until I die." I didn't have time to really register or reply before his hot lips were on mine kissing me with so much hunger and passion I didn't think he was going to stop. My hands wrapped around his neck, I couldn't feel my legs, fireworks were exploding in my head everything that you are meant to get when you kiss I got. Suddenly my legs gave in and I fell into him. His hand dropped from my neck and the one that was under my chin dropped also so they were both wrapped around my waist and he pulled me even closer to his body. My lungs had started to burn for the need of oxygen, and I started feeling very light headed._

_ Finally he pulled away from me our breaths were both ragged and fast for the need of oxygen. A smile was on his face and his dark eyes were twinkling even though there was hardly any light. "Lecia, I have know you for so many weeks and in that letter I sent you, I meant what I said I love you and when you are away I feel like half of me is missing but when I am with you I am whole, and if I can't be with you I don't know if I will ever be the same again." Seth stated his words no higher than a whisper, his hot breath tickling my cheeks. I was lost for words. All I could do was smile before placing my lips on his swollen ones again tenderly before pulling away. Straight away he understood what I meant and he hugged me tightly chuckling._

Well that's how my first date went and it is something that I will never forget. I was taken from my thoughts by my husband stumbling down the hallway groaning. I quickly flicked my ipod off and placed it on the small coffee table before turning my head and looking at the doorway waiting for Seth to walk through it and into the kitchen. After a few seconds of waiting he finally walked through. His hair had started to grow out slightly; strands of his black hair fell in front of his sleepy eyes. He walked out in just his jeans which he must have slipped into. Seth hadn't stopped phasing yet because his pack still needed him and I understand that, then again he looks as if to be in his mid twenties where I am only twenty one. I couldn't help but my eyes skimmed over his toned arms and chiselled abdomen area. A slight smirk graced his face as he noticed my roaming eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front of the room. "What a wakeup call." He groaned as he ran his long fingers through his jet black hair.

"What'd he want?" I asked, still looking at the front of the room.

"Oh just him and his girlfriend broke up."

"What, him and Nessie?" I asked a little surprised, "I thought they'd be together forever."

"So'd he, he sounded really down on the phone."

"I would think so." I stated.

I watched him walk around in front of me before slouching down on the lounge chair next to me and placing his head in my lap so he was looking up at me. "Honey could we please not talk about _other people's _problems this is _our _honeymoon after all." he asked raising one of his brows.

I giggled before talking "alright, what do you want to talk about?" I asked raising one of my brows at him.

"Mmhh," he thought fir a while before speaking again "How pretty you look at quarter to seven in the morning."

"Right back at ya babe." I stated as I looked into his eyes and began to massage his scalp just the way he liked.

"Mmhh babe that feels so nice." He moaned slightly closing his eyes, smiling I bent down and placed my lips on his and pulled away just as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm so glad I married you… I love you."

"I love you to."

*~*~*

The two of us sat like that for a few minutes before Seth quickly sat up and looked at the clock. "Seven o'clock, what do you want to do today, since we have done pretty much every thing."

"I can think of one thing that we haven't done," I stated seductively before pushing myself from the lounge chair heading toward the bedroom, I heard Seth whisper '_yes_' to himself and get of the lounge chair in a flash he had wrapped his arm around my waist from behind and placed a kiss on my neck just below my earlobe where I was most sensitive I had to bite back a moan. I quickly got out of his grasp and ran off toward the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5: A Past Unforgotten

Twilight Fan Fiction Through the Eyes of Another

A Past Unforgotten and a Future to Never Forget

Emmett Cullen

I had got out of the house quickly; I just couldn't stand being in there anymore. Everyone was talking about what had happened between Rose and I and I just had to get out, so I did. I exited out the door, just as I was about to start running Edward came out and grabbed my upper arm stopping me. A growl rumbled in my chest, so he quickly let go of me and took a few steps backwards. Before he had time to speak I had run off, he didn't bother to follow me.

Now here I am seated on a large boulder far away from my family and the awkwardness in it. I sat there watching as the evening sun sunk behind the large hills in the distance; I sat there thinking over in my head about everything that had happened in the last hour.

I thought about Rose and the life I had with her, I thought about how she was the one who had saved me when I was on deaths doorstep. The golden gates in my vision range, she was the one who had always cared for me and given me whatever I needed, whenever I needed.

I pictured her soft blonde locks that always fell in front of her warm butterscotch eyes, her pale skin that seemed almost transparent, when she was out in the sun on one of our hunting trips her skin would glisten like she was a gift sent down to earth from the gods. Her voice left her mouth sounding like chimes on the wind and her smile melted my non-existent heart, and made my knees slightly weak.

For the past seventy three years I had never walked out on her, never. I don't know what had been happening we had been slowly becoming more distant, and I guess the fight was the end of it. I sighed dismissing the thought from my head and watched as the sun vanished, and all that was left were the array of colours in the sky.

Suddenly a thought popped into my head, _what may have happened if I had never been attacked, what if I had returned home that day and married the one who was my newly engaged fiancé? _It had been arranged that I was to marry a woman five years younger than me. The young girl was of the age of fifteen, her name was Juliet Mullins. She lived on a farm next to my family and I, I had known her since she was only a small girl at the age of three.

When she was that age she had messy coffee coloured hair that reached just below her shoulder blades, her eyes were a bright green colour and her skin was extremely pale. Seeing as I was three years older than her I watched as she grew, one year when I was about seventeen she was sent away to somewhere, and I didn't know where to and even to this day I still don't know where she went.

Then two years past and I was nineteen when a carriage pulled up outside the farm where her parents lived. I can remember this day so well. I was outside in the crops helping my father; the sun was beating down on us. I straightened up wiping the sweat off of my brow. When I saw this beautiful young woman step out of the carriage, she was wearing a peach coloured gown with a large hat on top of her head; she had white gloves placed on her hands and a pair of normal summer shoes for the era I lived in.

"EMMETT, THOMAS COME IN!" my mother called from the front of the house. My eyes were still on the beauty that was making her way up the steps and toward the front door of the house. I watched as she reached out one of her gloved hands and knocked on the wooden panel. The young woman stood there for a few moments before the door opened and Missus Mullins walked out. Her face quickly brightened and she threw her arms around the female's neck.

"Come on lad," My father murmured to me, now my father, Thomas was a kind man, and he would do anything for anyone if they asked him to. He was tall around six foot, four inches, he had dark brown hair like me, and skin, much like me as well. He wasn't a clean shaven man he had a moustache and beard. His voice was deep and profound when he spoke.

I turned to my father before beginning to speak, "Father who is that?" a large smile spread across his face.

"You will soon find out," he chuckled before wrapping one of his arms around me; I looked at him my brows raised quizzically. I did not yet know that that was to be my bride.

That night I had been told to dress in my Sunday best, but my mother Claire did not give me a reason. So I took out my best suite and shoes and got ready for dinner. I had been told to wait in my room until I was called. So I did. I sat on my bed flicking through my bible, which had been given to me as a present from my late grandfather Matthew. The pages were so thin that they could tear at the simplest turn, and they rustled beautifully, it was music to my ears. I sat there reading through the verses, when I heard my mother calling to me.

"EMMETT, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW." Sighing I placed my bible down on my nicely made bed before rising to my feet and walking out of my bedroom and down the flight of stairs that led to the dining area.

Before I had time to step into the room there were rapid knocks at our front door, I turned on the heels of my feet before walking over and turning the knob in my hand and there standing on our door step was the beauty that I had seen earlier today. I looked at her, she was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue gown that hugged her stunning hourglass figure, the sleeves reached her wrists and placed on each of her hands were a pair of white lace gloves. I took in that her coffee coloured hair had been pulled back into a beautiful up do. I was so wrapped up in her looks that I almost didn't hear her speak.

"Emmett McCarthy?" she asked her voice so soft, her eyes had flicked up to mine and I saw that they were a brilliant green, suddenly it clicked. I figured out who the beauty standing in front of me, it was the girl who had left her farm two years ago.

"Juliet…Mullins?" I asked slowly looking at her, I saw her face light up and a smile spread across her face.

"You remember me?" she asked one of her darker brows at me.

I nodded my head slowly before speaking, "You have… er… changed." I stammered out.

Juliet tilted her head back and musical laughter fell from her lips, "So you noticed?" she asked me tilting her head back so she was looking at me again. I slowly nodded my head before gesturing for her to come in. Delicately she stepped inside the house.

The rest of that evening we had spent together at dinner, my mother and father sitting next to one and other, Juliet and I seated next to one and other. Juliet's parents Mary and John had not come over but I didn't know why.

After the meal both Juliet and I had decided to go for a walk, as we walked she asked so many questions about if anything had changed, or had anything happened while she was away. I did the same asking her questions about everything that she had done, where she had gone and why she had left.

We continued to walk, no light to point out where we were heading, nothing but the darkness of the night sky that was dotted with millions of shinning stars and the light of a large pale moon. Suddenly she stopped and sat down on the ground, I turned to face her. I watched as she changed her position so she was laying on her back and looking up at the stars.

"I have not done this for ages," she whispered while she looked up. I smiled before walking over and sitting down next to her. I looked up at the sky trying to count the stars but my eyes flicked back to the young woman lying next to me. She sat up slowly taking her hair out, I watched as her coffee locks fell from the nice updo and cascaded down her back. She had changed dramatically in the two years that I hadn't seen her. She went from the small pale skinned child to the beautiful long haired goddess.

"Emmett," she began to speak her voice no higher than a whisper, "I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when I was ten and you were thirteen and our parents had taken us down to the lake?"

"Yes," I nodded my head a smile spreading across my face.

"And the way we '_adventured_' away from our parents and deeper into the greenery, and we were missing for ages?"

"Yes, now that was funny, they found us and we knew we were never going to do that again." I stated laughter falling from my lips.

"Yes," she laughed, "But do you remember when you…" she stopped looking down at the ground

"When I what?" I asked waiting for her to continue. Juliet flicked her eyes up from the grassy ground and looked into mine. Slowly she sat up on her knees, her eyes still locked with mine. I didn't notice that she had removed her gloves before she placed one of her soft, smooth hands on my cheek. Before I could ask any questions she had moved closer to me and I felt her soft, tender lips on my own, visions of the two of us hiding from our parents behind a large flowering bush, and me kissing her formed behind my closed eyes. Abruptly Juliet pulled away turning her face away from mine.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she stated lifting her head looking at me for a few seconds before she got to her feet, "Juliet how can you be so silly?" she asked herself as she picked her gloves up off the ground and began placing them back on her hands.

I jumped to my feet before she had even finished putting the pair of gloves on her hands. "Juliet…" I started but was cut off abruptly.

"I am so sorry Emmett I do not know what I was thinking. I guess I had better get going, I don't want to leave mother and papa waiting." With that she quickly turned on her feet and began to walk away.

"Wait… Juliet, Wait." I called after her as I strode toward her. She turned and looked at me but she didn't have a chance to say anything because I had placed one of my large calloused hands on her soft peach coloured skin and kissed her.

Moments passed before I pulled away from her, looking down at her I watched as she slowly opened her green eyes. A small smile spread across her face and a small giggle fell from her lips. "Emmett, I love you." She paused for seconds before speaking again. "I have loved you since we kissed at the lake, but I have been too ashamed to tell you." I went to ask why but she spoke for me. "Because you are a beautiful man and I always thought you deserved better then a messy haired, sleepy-eyed girl like me."

I chuckled at her, "Juliet, I couldn't ask for anyone better." She smiled before placing her lips on mine again.

*~*~*

That night was the beginning of a relationship that lasted for a year and half and in that time Juliet and I had become engaged, and we had set a date in which we were to be wed. Everything seemed to be going brilliantly, but the happiness was cut short when I had gone out hunting and never returned.

Only a few years had passed when I was looking in the local paper, Rosalie had gone out hunting with Edward and Esme, Carlisle was busy in his study looking over his books. I was looking through the notices in the paper when I saw it in bold lettering.

**Charlton to wed Mullins**

As soon as I saw the heading I quickly scanned over the small paragraph underneath it, taking every last word in.

_Gilbert John Francis and Jennifer Mary Francis (nee) Watson are pleased to announce that their one and only son Albert William Francis is to be wed to the beautiful farm girl Juliet Hannah Mullins daughter of Henry James Mullins and Hannah Daisy Mullins (nee) Lynton. Juliet lost her last fiancé, who seemed to have disappeared out of nowhere. Emmett Thomas McCarthy, after three years it seems that the young woman is finally ready to try again to settle down to begin a family of her own._

_The wedding is to be held Tuesday January 5__th__._

That was all I read before the paper fell from my hands landing on the ground in front of my feet. Today was January 3rd which meant that there were two more days before my first true love was to be wed to a rich pompus prat. Then again it was good to see that she had moved on from me and found someone else to love, and I knew that Albert would be lucky with a woman like Juliet.

*~*~*

Two days passed quickly and before I knew it, it was January 5th meaning that Juliet was to be married today. Rosalie had gone out for the morning with Esme so I had decided that I would have a talk to Carlisle. I found him in his study his nose buried in another one of his many books. I cleared my throat making him look at me.

I talked to Carlisle telling him about Juliet and that she was to be wed today, a warm smile spread across his lips before he spoke in a warm and comforting voice. "Emmett go, if that is what you wish to do."

"What about Rosalie?"

"I'll tell her you went hunting."

I smiled at Carlisle "Thank you Carlisle," and with that I ran out of the house and sped off toward where the wedding would be with money tucked away in my pocket.

*~*~*

I reached where the wedding was being held; I had bought myself a nice suit at the nearest tailor shop. People were flocking into the church, I held back waiting until everyone had entered then slowly I began to make my way inside.

I looked around inside the church to see that it had been decorated with multi coloured roses, the scent of live human blood mingled with the scent of the flowers made it almost unbearable. Then again I knew I would only be inside the church for a little while. I just had to see Juliet, just one glimpse to see what she may have looked like if I was to marry her.

Within moments the piano had began to play the tune to which Juliet was to start to walk down the aisle to. I looked down the front and caught a glimpse of Missus Mullins dressed in her very best. I heard the doors open and heads turned to look at the bride who would be entering very soon with her father at her side.

I watched as the music continued not tearing my eyes away from the doorway, moments passed when I saw her, she looked so beautiful and angelic that it almost hurt. Juliet wore a long white gown that trailed behind her on the ground and her train cascaded down her back just touching the ground. Jealousy ran through my body as I watched the girl I was supposed to have wed walk down the aisle, ready to marry someone else.

As I sat through the service I watched every small movement that Juliet made and listened to her every word. I know Rosalie was now my wife but Juliet was my childhood sweetheart, one whom I was to marry but the accident happened and I could never be the same again. So I took this time seeing as I was alone to, just look at my once wife to be and I hoped that this Albert that she was marrying would love her and cherish every last moment with her, moments I could never have. Every child he was graced with he loved and cared for. A child I would never get the chance to have.

As I sat silently in the pew, I heard the priest say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I watched as Albert pressed his lips onto Juliet's, he pulled back smiles printed on both of their faces and I knew that they were happy and as much as I wanted to get up and take Juliet into my arms for just a moment I knew I could not, I was dead to her and I must stay that way.

So as the service drew to a close and the crowd of people started to exit, I rose from my seat and made my way out of the door before anyone had a chance to take a step.

That was the last I ever saw of Juliet, but I still read a little on her and her family as the years progressed, only a few months after the wedding she had given birth to a little boy whom she had named, Oliver Henry. Then a year after that she had given birth to a little girl whom she had named Hannah Mary. Then two years after that she was graced with another little boy, this time she had named him Thomas John, when I read over the name a smile spread across my face. Thomas was a name that we had picked out, and she had named one of her sons the name.

Several years passed and in that time her eldest son had become engaged at age nineteen, and her husband Albert had been killed in a war, but that was all I heard I never read or heard anymore on Juliet and her family. I stopped living in the past and moved on with my new life and my new family. Never forgetting Juliet though and the sound of her rhythmic heart beat.

The one thing that I have craved for in all my years of being a vampire is hearing the soft rhythm of a woman's heartbeat. If I had the chance to listen to the heart beat of a woman for only a few seconds it would stop the craving.

*~*~*

I looked around and noticed that the sky had turned dark; the only light was the light from the large silvery moon and the millions of stars that dotted the sky. I slowly pushed myself of the rock and onto my feet. I began slowly walking making my way back to Carlisle and Esme's. As I got deeper into the forest I heard and ear piercing scream that seemed to echo around me, I didn't have time to think before there was another one. The screams belonged to a woman, a younger woman in her late teens maybe early twenties.

I began to run, the scenery around me had turned into a blur in the darkness, as I ran the screams became louder so I knew I was getting closer. The female was screaming for help, her voice so sweet yet it was tinged with fear. I came to an open suddenly stopping to look, and what I found was a young female sprawled out on the ground, and a male leaning over her.


End file.
